Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a comic book character created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko for Marvel Comics in 1962. Spider-Man is actually the superhero identity of the seemingly ordinary college student Peter Parker. He received a bite from a radioactive spider, transferring him into an amazing superhero with web-spinning abilities and "Spidey-sense." The comic book later spawned a live-action television series, multiple animated series, and most recently, a successful film franchise. Appearances *The Marvel comic Spidey Super Stories tied in with The Electric Company and Spider-Man's appearances on the show. Issue #31, "Star Jwas," featured a Star Wars parody in which Sam the Robot made a special appearance, announced as "Sam, the Sesame Street Robot." Combining the roles of both R2-D2 and C-3PO, Sam sought Spider-Man's assistance in an intergalactic war. *Spider-Man guest starred in the Muppet Babies episode "Comic Capers," produced by Marvel Animation (whose logo, seen at the end of each Muppet Babies episode, also featured Spider-Man). Baby Rowlf and Baby Skeeter entered the Spider-Man newspaper comic, and attempted to foil bank robbers. They only succeeded in irritating Stan Lee, in a live-action cameo, who pointed out there was only one Spider-Man. The closing gag featured Baby Animal and Baby Gonzo disguised as Spider-Man, with Animal on top wearing the mask, until they collide into a building and Gonzo falls from the bottom of the costume.Spider-Man also is also used as a logo for Marvel Productions as of 1986 however the 1989-1991 Seasons of Muppet Babies Had the Spider-Man logo with a Henson Associates/Jim Henson Productions byline *Spider-Man is pictured on the cover of the tenth issue of the ''Muppet Babies'' comic book, along with many other Marvel superheroes, as part of the celebration of the company's 25th anniversary. Connections *Ed Asner played J. Jonah Jameson in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1993-1998) and Officer Barr in Spider-Man (TV, 2003) *Bob Bergen played additional voices in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV, 1983) and Ned Leeds in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1997) *Roscoe Lee Browne played Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin in Spider-Man (TV, 1993-1998) *Nell Carter played Glory Grant in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1993, 1997) *Townsend Coleman played Young Silvermane and others in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1994-1998) *Alyson Court played Jubilee in two episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1993) *Ted Danson played Major Collings in "The Chinese Web" episode of The Amazing Spider-Man (1979) *Barbara Goodson played Dr. Ashley Kafka in several episodes of Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1996-1998) *Mark Hamill played the Hobgoblin in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1994-1998) *Nicholas Hammond played Peter Parker/Spider-Man in The Amazing Spider-Man (TV, 1978-1979) *John Landis played an emergency room doctor in Spider-Man 2 (film, 2004) *Tobey Maguire played Peter Parker/Spider-Man in Spider-Man (film, 2002), Spider-Man 2 (film, 2004) and Spider-Man 3 (film, 2007) *Mona Marshall played Betty Brandt in Spider-Man (TV, 1983-1984) *Laurie O'Brien played Genevieve in an episode of Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994) *Rob Paulsen played Morrie Bench/Hydroman in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994, 1998) *Rino Romano played Peter Parker/Spider-Man in Spider-Man Unlimited (TV, 1999) *Danny Seagren played a silent Spider-Man in sketches on CTW's non-Muppet series The Electric Company. *John Stephenson played Uncle Ben, Colossus, and Thunderbird in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV, 1983) *Cree Summer played Professor Williams in Spider-Man (TV, 2003) *George Takei played Wong in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1995) *John Vernon played Dr. Strange in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1995) *David Warner played Professor Herbert Landon in Spider-Man: The Animated Series (TV, 1994, 1996-1998) *Frank Welker played Bobby Drake/Iceman, Flash Thompson, and Ms. Lion in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends *(TV, 1983-1985) *William Woodson played J. Jonah Jameson in Spider-Man and Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV, 1983-1985) Category:Celebrities Category:Animated Characters Category:Superheroes